Dahlia
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: DracoOC the beautiful,the wrath-filled,the pained. There is no difference in these words "Dahlia, come now. You have a job to do." she hurried to his side "remember,my dear, Draco Malfoy is your master now." she smiled at the Dark Lord "It shall be done."
1. The Girl, The Beauty

OK this is a Harry Potter fan fiction with a new character

**OK this is a Harry Potter fan fiction with a new character! Her name is Dahlia (Dal-ee-uh) Markin. First attempt at an M rated fic be nice please!**

**Draco/OCC **

* * *

'_Another day at Hogwarts,' _thought Draco as he entered the Great Hall for a school meeting, then he sat down in his normal spot at the Slytherin table, then he sat. Dumbledore talked for a good 20 minutes before he announced the new student that we had all been hearing about.

"…I have the great pleasure to announce that we have a new witch" Draco smirked thinking that he would have another ordinary play thing, he had so many already "she just transferred in from Drumstrang she was top witch there so she will be treated with respect or…" he chuckled " she'll think of something. Also she is a perfect do to her scores. Ladies and gentlemen this is Dahlia Markin…"

A girl with extremely long midnight black hair, pale skin, dark red lips, and crystal like blue eyes walked out "hello" she had a smooth voice that sent shivers down Malfoy's spine

"Since Miss Markin needs to be given a house, bring me the Sorting Hat" once the hat was there it was set on dahlia's head

"Well…you are an interesting one aren't you" it spoke "…not Hufflepuff, you don't play fair…your wit is exceptional perhaps Ravenclaw, but you have nerve maybe to much to be safe. Ah I know where you belong…Slytherin"

"So it has been decided; do we have any volunteers to show Miss Markin around?" Draco raised his hand along with many others "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I expect you will behave your self?"

"Absolutely," god did he hate Dumbledore

"Miss Markin please sit with Mr. Malfoy; he is also a perfect and should have the same schedule as your self" she paused and looked at Draco

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Dahlia as she walked to the space that a boy made for her

"Do I have a reputation at Drumstrang?" he asked eyes lit up with curiosity and possible lust

She laughed "Don't get your hopes up; I was asked to find you for someone"

"Oh and who would that be?"

"You are all dismissed!" announced Dumbledore

Dahlia walked off but stopped at the door "I'm new… I don't know where the bloody hell I'm going"

He walked over to her a placed his hand on the small of her back. "Right this way"

She removed his hand and walked toward a group of Slytherin girls, and started talking to them.

'_Aw bloody hell that's Pansy she's talking to; not good'_ thought Draco he headed to Dahlia and pulled her away from the other girls "come on you have a room right next to mine. I'll get you some Slytherin robes"

"Now we're talking. Wait!-My things were left with Professor Snape!" she started to panic, slightly

"Don't worry your stuff is probably already there," she for the first time up close she looked him dead in the eye

"Really?"

"Yeah… your eyes are really blue" he reached out to touch her face but she moved and grabbed his arm and pulled down his sleeve showing the Dark Lord's mark

"Like I said I was sent to look for you" she kept a firm handle on his arm "By my master"

* * *

read and review!...please this is a first for me so I need feed-back... and please be nice


	2. His Own Personal Asistant

_**Chappy 2!! Let's see how this goes!! Wish me luck!!**_

_**WARNING XXX!!**_

* * *

"W-what?" he pulled her much more quickly toward the perfect dorms, when he got to his room he pushed her down on the huge bed and locked the door. He whipped around and pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room. He then turned to the girl in the middle of his bed and glared "Who the fuck is looking for me?! Tell me!"

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy," she got up and curtsied "I am under strict orders to make you happy and keep you safe. You'll have a hard enough time as is so your father and my teacher of the dark arts sent me."

"…huh?" by this he was standing there mouth wide open

"For Merlin's sake; is it really that surprising? Death Eaters like you and soon to be I need someone to come calling late at night." she shrugged "This puts us both in a good position to please the Dark Lord; no pun intended. Even in the great times there were girls that do what I do; that protect and pleasure."

He came closer to his bed "So you are my-"

She got back on the bed and rolled over on to her stomach and propped her chin up on her hands "Basically your whore/body guard, but I prefer your Mistress"

Draco was deciding weather to be ecstatic or disappointed because he always liked the challenge of a girl that won't just open her legs on command.

"Have you ever anything like done this before?" he asked this beautiful girl lying on his bed playing with her wand in was bone white with black roses with thorns circling around the handle

"Oh no actually, you father requested a virgin… he said you liked the innocent girls, so hear I am. As innocent as a death eater's apprentice can get anyway" she smiled a surprisingly angelic smile at him

"Oh, he was right. And if I must say you are perfect for me…You're not like the other girls I've had; your eyes are captivating and your lips" he pulled her up off the bed by the waist "I'll enjoy it very much when I make you scream out my name" he stroked her arm lovingly and leaned into claim her lips as his, but she turned away.

"I'm going to unpack; I saw the head girl dorm as we were running… there were exceptions to my work. One of them being no one knows the real reason I'm hear, there are more that you will fine out later…" with that she turned and left

Draco flopped onto the bed "…well than what's the fucking point of a personal whore if I can't brag?" he mumbled to himself

_**With Dahlia-**_

She sighed and went to get her things off the bed she had many things in the bags such as: clothes, make up, candy, hair ties among other hair products, jewelry, pictures, books, and her most precious object in this worlds or the next; her master's personal gifts that would help with her job. One was a beautiful, red, silk dress that came up around her neck and covered her chest, but exposed her back. She truly admired her master; she had taught her every thing she knows. In her first year at Drumstrang she was better than most sixth years, if not all of them.

After she was done unpacking at around 11:00 p.m.; she took the dress out and held it against her chest and spun around like she was dancing. It had been a few hours and Draco had grown impatient; so he flung the door open to find her dancing with a dress, eyes closed lightly humming a beautiful tune. When she opened her eyes and saw him standing there watching her with interest; she was speech less the only thing she could do was put the dress on the bed and pretend like that never happened.

"I want to see you in that dress…" commanded Draco, when she didn't turn around he closed the door and took a step toward her back and gently gabbed her hips "…Dahlia, my love, I want to you that dress so I can have the pleasure of taking you out of it…"

She gasped slightly as he sucked on her neck in all the right places. Draco picked up the dress and started undoing her button-down blouse, he discarded the shirt and moved to her skirt; he fingered his way up her leg under the plaid clothing his chest against her back. She could feel his entire pulsing member longing to have her. He moved back up to her bra and slid the straps down kissing where they had once been. Once he had her bra off he tenderly cupped them; enjoying her soft moans.

He snaked one hand around her to grab the dress; never letting go of Dahlia. He untied the straps and crouched down to her legs and had her step in the dress. He slowly pulled it up kissing her panty line then her stomach and the valley of her breasts before he tied the knot back together. He took a step back to admire her, being sure not to go to far away. He paused and smirked "mmm, I want you on _my_ bed" he picked her up, she let out a small eep of surprise, and went to the door, looked out and saw no one so he continued to his room

Once they got there he threw her on the bed after closing the door and putting another spell on the room. Draco turned around she was still on the bed with a freighted and embarrassed expression.

"Was all that really necessary?" her voice shy and timid but sexy and seductive none the less

"yes I want to claim you as _mine_ on _my_ bed making you scream _my_ name" he crawled on top of her "You do look stunning in that dress, but it's time for it to come off"

Draco took out his wand; Dahlia jumped when the dress was suddenly no longer on her body. "Hush, don't worry, I'll be gentle" his fingers found there way to her pansies, fingers gilding over her clit making her moan.

"What do you want, Love?" he dipped his fingers in side of her "Want do you want?" Her toyed with her for a few more seconds before she answered

She whimpered and grabbed his shoulders "I want you… ahhh Draco." She pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. Dahlia fumbled with his shirt and tie; her delicate fingers traced lines on his well toned chest; Draco moaned as her hands went lower and lower. She reached the band on his pants and pulled them down making sure to rub her hand over his erection.

Draco, not one to be out done, pulled on her panties so that he could expose her sex and licked her coursing juices from her nether lips.

She let out a loud moan and gripped his soft tresses; enjoying her reaction he sucked harder and plunged his tongue into her. She practically screamed; obviously she didn't even indulge in a good wank. A few minutes passed and she was close. He loved that… "AAAHHH! DR-RACO!" Even though she had already come… "Mmmhhhh," she wasn't done yet.

"Ahhh… mmm D-Draco, please" she moaned "Let me pleasure you" she flipped them over and straddled he stomach "it _is_ my job…" she moved farther down to his boxers and discarded them.

She touched his member and pumped her fist around it; earning a moan from Draco. Dahlia bent down and took his cock's head into her mouth, sucking greedily on it.

"Oh fuck…Baby…" he had a fist full of her hair forcing more into her mouth his breathing became ragged "mmmhhh… that's right. You like it don't you?"

Draco was close she could taste his pre-cum.

"Dah-li…ah! Fuck!" he exploded in her mouth the sweat, white liquid and the Dark Lord's mark on his arm over powered her and she had to come again.

Draco pulled Dahlia up to his chest and held her there, not letting go, not just yet. She was still shaking slightly against his warm toned chest; ready to fall asleep. He just looked at her in awe of her beauty and wondering why she's so timid all the time. With the way she looks she could easily be the prettiest…. Well anything at Hogwarts! He'd get her out of her shell one way or another. She snuggled closer to Draco; he chuckled and held her more firmly. He hadn't noticed be for but she had lots of scars, open cuts, and bruises

'_What did they do to you? Is this why you're so afraid here?'_ his question would hve to go unanswered for now as unconsciousness slowly took it's hold on Slytherin's blond prince.

* * *

_**That was it please be nice I'm new at this type of writing. R&R**_


	3. Dream

**Well… one out of sixteen people want me to finish this story… I feel slightly pathetic but, on with the fanfiction!**

**Important: I've changed my penname from Sakuhealer98 to Organized Desater98 but you can always tell it's me by the"98" at the end**

* * *

**Dahlia's Dream**

**Her POV**

_I was at home in London, England at the age of three…_

"_Dahlia, Sweetheart! Come eat dinner!" called my mother_

"_Yes Momma!" I came running into the kitchen with my grey teddy bear named, Lulu_

_I hopped up on to my chair with slight difficulty do to my height and greeted my father, when the door swung open_

"_Surprise." Said a man from the door_

"_Dahlia RUN!" screamed Mother she pushed me off my chair into the other room and locked the door behind me_

"_Momma!" I slammed my little fists on the door "Daddy!"_

"_AHH!" there was a sound of glass crashing and chairs flipping over_

_I realized that there was a second door to the kitchen, I sped through the house and opened the door._

_My mother was on the ground, cold and life less but my father moved his arm and this man yelled out a spell and he didn't move again_

"…_No…" my mom's wand was at my feet I picked it up I didn't know any spells but what was the worst I could do? I was mad, very mad I knew they were dead, I knew they were dead. They had told me the lesson on life and death a few months ago and I understood very well I heard the word that the man yelled and so I yelled it back at him with all the hate in my small now empty heart as a beautiful woman walked in "Avada Kedavera!" _

_A green light shot out of the wand it was so powerful it knocked me back into the wall behind me._

_The man fell down, dead and the woman stared at me her dark eyes wide with shock._

"_Bellatrix…" another man walked in he was wearing a black clock I recognized him as the Dark Lord my parents told me to run away if I ever met him but I was frozen with fear "Who killed him?" he asked_

"…_The little brat did… I saw it" she gaped_

"_That's impossible, she's just a pathetic child with a dead pathetic family—"_

_I raised my mother's wand again with full intention of harming them "Avada Kedavera!"_

_The spell missed because it was slow and they moved but it scorched the wall. I was so tired but I held on to consciousness_

"_Why that little Brat!" the beauty held her wand up but The Dark Lord glared at her_

"_We're taking her," he headed out the door while Bellatrix grabbed me by the arm and pulled me after him_

_That part of my dream faded out and a new part emerged…_

"_Dahlia." Summoned my master, Bellatrix I hurried to her side "This is Lucius Malfoy."_

_He looked me up and down with harsh, bitter eyes then he smiled "She perfect…"_

**Draco's POV**

I woke up, it was still only about three in the morning but I was never that big on sleep. I remembered the… excitement of last night and looked down at Dahlia. I got up and she stirred slightly and shivered so I tucked the green Slytherin blanket around her.

I went to the bathroom and showered, when I returned she had sat up with her feet on the floor and yawned

"Morning," I laughed she just glared "not happy to see me?"

"I'm not glaring on purpose the bathroom light is very, very blinding." She coved her eyes with a pale, delicate hand

"I'm sorry." I turned out the light and walked to my bed sat down and pulled Dahlia's chin up so I could caress her lips with mine.

In my years with the girls of Hogwarts I've learned they like to be handled with care, not ferocity then after I'm finished with them they'll tell they're friends and then _the friends_ will want to see what all the fuss is about and I am more than happy to oblige.

"I need a shower… badly." She said through my kisses

"I have an idea…" I picked her up and headed to the bathroom once again I put her down

And started the water, she put her hand under it the pulled that same hand to her body the warm water slid down her chest I grabbed her and licked the trail all the way up her stomach she let out a soft moan and slid her cold hands down my body to the towel around my waste she looked down at my man hood, blushing I chuckled and stepped into the shower's warm water pulling her in after me. I pinned her between my arms and the corner of my large, over-sized shower stall. I closed the space between us but still didn't touch her "…What do you want?"

She looked at me surprised "You, I want you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate lustful kiss I snaked my way around her waist and pushed her harder into the wall

"Draco…" she moaned into my mouth it racked threw my body and into my member

"Ugh," I lightly pulled her hair forcing her body to straiten out and putting an arch in her back I looked into her eyes "This _will_ hurt…" I picked up her leg and put it over the top of my thigh "Are you ready?" she nodded

I slowly entered all the way inside of her feeling her barriers break; she inhaled sharply and gripped my shoulders she took a few seconds to calm herself "Ok…" I pulled out half way them back in I could she the mixture of pain and pleasure on her face, however I felt no pain only the ecstasy of her warm, tightness. When I saw the pain melt from her face I started going harder and faster.

I grabbed her leg again and pulled it farther up for better access "Ugh…fuck…"

"Dra-co… mmhh" she whimpered beneath me

"That's it… ugh! Do you want it!?" I groaned into her ear "Do you want me!?"

"YES! Uhh… oh Merlin yes!" her response was exactly what I wanted to hear. My thrusts were deep and hard I've done this many times before but it's never felt like this.

"DA-DAHLIA! AH!" right as I came I didn't bother to pullout; I cast a spell to keep us both protected.

"DRACO!" the water pelted down on us I rested my head in the crook of the neck breathing in her faded perfume of vanilla and raspberry

She reached down and turned off the water then looked at me as a fait blush spread across her face I smirked and claimed her lips. I pulled out grabbed a towel for Dahlia and one for myself she stepped out and looked at the clock it read: 5:03

"Will people be up yet?" she asked picking up her dress

"No," I replied I didn't like that she was going to leave so I glared at the door

"That wont help" she said in a sing-song voice "I have to leave, I'm no whore to anyone but you."

"I know _that_ but the guys will be hitting on you all day…" she sighed at my pout

"Don't worry about them, Draco—"

"I'm not worrying about them I'm worrying that someone will rape you." I corrected

"Who would rape me, huh?"

"…It could happen!"

"Riiight," she kissed me on my for head "I'll see you in a few hours ok?"

"Fine, if you get lost… sucks to be you." She rolled her eyes

"I can't believe I just let you have my virginity." She mumbled closing the door behind her

"Hehe… I can." I put my boxers back on, set my alarm and crawled back into bed

* * *

**TBC Thank you to my single reviewer! (I need more, so please review I shall love you forever and ever!)**

* * *


	4. Mother & Father

**Hello! Let's get right down to the fic! **

**IMPORTANT: I CAGANGED MY PENNAME TO ORGANIZED DESASTER98**

**Yes I know it's spelled wrong**

* * *

**Dahlia's POV**

I got back to my room and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Master and My Lord,_

_I've arrived at Hogwarts, Draco approves of me. I'll keep my eyes open for Potter and his slaves. Command and I shall complete the task._

I paused and thought a moment

_Missing you all, Dahlia_

I put a spell on the letter so it vanished and would end up on Bellatrix's desk; I had found her to be like a second mother ever since mine died. It's strange, she was partially responsible for killing her but I never really hated her… I guess I'm just messed up. She really didn't like me at all at first but over the years when and after she was taken to Azkaban; we grew closer. I was the only one that mailed her letters, which showed I cared. Then she broke out and found me, I didn't recognize her at first but the second I knew who she was I wanted to cry. I couldn't really tell master how much I missed her because that just isn't the way I was brought up but I knew she could tell by the way I said _"Welcome Home."_

No matter what she had done to anyone before I met her or even after, she was my mother and I accepted her.

I walked to my bed right when I go there a green flash came from my desk. It was the response to my letter

* * *

_Dahlia,_

_I'm glad you are being treated fairly at Hogwarts, that idiot Potter shouldn't be a problem nor his followers. Say hello to Longbottom for me._

_Bellatrix_

_P.S.- everyone is asking where you are, they miss you too._

* * *

_Dahlia,_

_It is fortunate that Draco is accepting you. I have no requests other than keep an eye on Potter; don't let him out of your sight._

* * *

He never signs his name; it's just his way. I still look up to the two cruelest people on the planet; it's almost funny in a twisted way. My family consists of the people that destroy others lives but I don't feel guilty at all, not one bit. I could never understand way everyone is so afraid of them. Sure, when I do something wrong I'm punished and rewarded when I do some thing right. When I turned five they dressed me up and took me to my first Death Eaters meeting, I understood everything they said. I excelled at dark magic and the unforgivable curses… I have no real hate in my heart but I could perform the Killing Curse, it was unexplainable. They treated me like a princess for my skill and my beauty.

I grew up with a mother and a father and uncles and aunts that could be cruel but still they taught me the most powerful spells they thought I could handle. I felt loved and treasured, when someone was killed I was sad but there wasn't a happier moment in my life than when everyone that was arrested came back.

I took a real shower and got dressed in my dark green plaid skirt, white blouse, black cloak, and green tie. I checked the clock 7:32. Wow, that took longer than I thought it would.

I headed down to the Great Hall assuming that's where I needed to be. With luck, it was. I saw the Slytherin girls from yesterday so I walked up to them.

"Hello," I smiled

They just looked at me

I sighed, "I take it you're all madly in love with Malfoy…"

"That's right, I'm his girlfriend!" said a dark haired girl

"What ever you say," I sat down next to them "I hope you two are happy together." I replied sarcastically

"Thank you! Oh I knew I could rely on you! You're a Slytherin for a reason!" she said enthusiastically... she thought I wasn't kidding

I chuckled "Yep, so you guys are?" hey even though she was stupid I had companions

"I'm Pansy, this is Allison, Rosanna, Scarlet, and Evvy."

"Hey." Allison had brown hair and green eyes

"Hi." Rosanna had blond hair and blue eyes

"Nice to meet you." Scarlet had red-ish blond hair and brown eyes

"Hello." And Evvy had brown hair and blue eyes

"I'm Dahlia." I smiled again

"Soooooo…" hummed Scarlet "Do you have your eye on any boys yet?"

I grabbed some toast and a bagel "Nope, not yet."

"Well, with the way _you _look it should be hard to attract anyone…" came a high-pitched shrill voice

I turned around and thought, _"I thought I was sitting with the bitches, what the hell?"_

These new girl looked cheaper than Pansy's and her crew and that is no simple task. The one in front had bleach blond hair obviously she had dyed it and her eyes were brown, her two cronies were carbon copies of her.

"You could have all the boys you want if you roll with us." She held her hand out to me

"No thanks… I'm no whore." Wow there is a TON of irony in that statement

"Why you little skank—" she raised her hand to slap me but someone caught it

"She a what?" asked a boy… greaaat

"Hey, Draco." I said casually

"Give me minute would you?" he replied glaring at the girl

"Draco…" she giggled, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"You're just a common slut, Kathryn." he growled, "Don't touch the girl."

"What's so special about her?!" she whined her "friends" long gone by now

"She's not a bloody cunt like you." Kathryn gasped, "Get out of here."

He let go of her and she huffed "Well… at least I'm more attractive!"

"Yeah right!" said another boy that came up and stared at me it made me uncomfortable "She's way hotter that you, we've all seen what you've got to offer." Several other boys laughed at her

She ran away cursing up a storm

"Hey girls! Would you like to sit with us?" my new friends giggled and dragged me over to the boys' side of the table

Allison whispered in my ear "You are a good luck charm!"

I laughed and started taking to everyone, they were very nice to me but than again… I'm still the new girl.

**TBC RXR I love you all**


	5. Introductions gone wrong

**Ok, it's been ages since I've updated! Here's the new chapter (finally)!**

**Disclaimer- I hate these things**

* * *

**Dahlia's POV-**

The day went by pretty quickly, everyone was nice to me, which is new to me. I had people asking personal questions before they asked my name after they said it wrong, again a first.

"Dahlia!" came a call from behind me, it was a boy I hadn't met yet "Hi, I'm Alex!"

"Hello." He held out his hand and crushed mine with it "Strong hand shake."

That was a fucking mistake. For the next few hours I had guys literally _trying_ to break my hand. This one guy—who was a very large boy—yeah, it made a crunching sound when we shook hands… lucky me, Draco was there to see me yelp in pain. The big guy didn't stand a chance against a furious Malfoy.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

The day has been dragging on and on! I knew this would happen, damn beauty fucking sucks! They were _trying_ to hurt her by the end of the day! I don't out up with that shit—nobody hurts my whore but me.

"Hey Dick, get your bloody hands off the girl." I said no longer being subtle about the fact I was pissed

"Relax Malfoy, me and Dahl are just chillin'." He put his arm around her and pulled her close

"I challenge you to a duel." Were the first words out of my mouth, why the hell can't I think _before_ speaking? Oh well, to late now

"I think that's a great idea, free period's next. Meet you there." He headed off but Dahlia slipped under his arm and hurried to my side

"Good girl." I whispered mockingly

"Shut the bloody hell up. I have not had a great half an hour." Was her angered reply

I turned on my heel deciding to take the short way to the dueling hall; Dahlia was right on my heels. "If you get yourself killed it's _my_ ass on the line." She said hurriedly

"I'm not gonna die, I promise." I turned and looking into her eyes holding her hands, she just glared

"You're sick and twisted." Lovely conclusion

"You like it." I smirked starting to walk again "You coming?"

"Unfortunately I have to be there. Sorry if I save your sorry ass and make you look like my bitch." She walked ahead of me

Shocked, I stopped "What happened to the shy Dahlia Markin?" she looked over her shoulder playfully

"Never existed, I was testing the waters." She blew me a sexy kiss and molded into the crowd

"…that was hott." I walked in the hall and there was a fairly large audience and the older weasels were making bets. The smart money was on me.

Mal, my competitor, sauntered in smugly—did I have this affect of people? Aw fuck it, I don't care "First to bleed are the rules." He half smirked half grinned evilly as he said it

"Red always did suit you, Gryffindor-wanna-be." I laughed, out of the corner I saw the girl roll her eyes "Dahlia…would you be so kind as to start our match?" if looks could kill she would _sooooo_ be fired right now

"Sure." She spat venomously

Everyone got situated, the bets were finalized, treats were handed out, and we were standing face-to-face sharing kind hearted words.

"Go suck your boy friend's cock." What? That's my version of kind.

"Nah, I'll just get Dahl to suck me!" he laughed, that's it

I grabbed Dahlia and kissed her roughly while gripping her by the hair. Cat calls were echoing around the room with whistles and vulgar comments—I was having fun. I plunged my tongue into her mouth harshly making her moan.

I looked over at Mal "Really now? She's going to do that to _you _when she could have _me_?" he looked so furious

"New rules—if you can use your wand, you're still fair game." He stomped up the stairs and I did the same but more gracefully. She stood right between us hands out in a 't' while she spoke

"Alright! Last man standing! You kill your opponent you're out!" she reminded everyone looking from the jerk to me, I smirked

"Right, right. Let's get things going here, Babe." She glared

"You call me that again and I'll be in his spot." She nodded her head to Mal then slowly took two steps back ward off the stage "go on the red flash! One…two…" I tensed

She shot her hand up to the ceiling and a shower of red sparks were fired. He tried to hit me with common offensive spells but none it me, I'm untouchable to all of these fools.

One spell is all that I really needed, the Blasting Spell. It causes anything it meets to burst into flames, fun right? Don't panic, I only hit him in the leg but he screamed and called it quits.

"Was that really called for?" asked Dahlia as she and I exited the room in a hasty manner, like we were trained. We followed the shadows of the evening to the observatory roof before I would answer.

"What the kiss or the setting a person on fire thing?" I asked causally

"Both." She replied sitting next to me as I dangled my feet off the edge of the building

"The kiss yes, you're mine and I want people to know it." She sighed seemingly not wanting to argue

"And the flaming moron?" she half smiled looking out at the Black Lake

I chuckled doing the same "No that was just fun." She gave me a real smile and laughed a little

"Gee, remind me never to make you mad." She jokingly pushed my shoulder, not enough to nock me off the building but just enough to move me

"Deal." I pounced on her tickling the sides of her stomach

"Ah! No!" she giggled cutely and kicked her feet "Draco, stop!"

"Ok." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, like an apology kiss for being so rough. I started to pull back but she wrapped her arms around my neck

"Nope," I smiled against her lips right before she shivered

"Are you cold?" I asked breaking the kiss and putting my face in her soft midnight colored hair

"Just a little, it's ok." You glared into her eyes then put a hand on her face, it was freezing

"You're a liar, come on we're going in." she grumbled while a stood… she didn't move "Oh so you wanna play hard, huh?"

Her little pink tongue snuck between her lips to mock me as she laid on her back looking strait up at me

"Now you're asking for it." I hooked her behind the shoulders and knees then slung her over my shoulder with ease "Merlin, you weigh nothing…" I mumbled

"Not true and by the way…let me the bloody hell down!" she squirmed but I just kept walking down the steps to the perfect dorms with one hand in my pocket. I bet we were a site to see, the paintings were laughing pretty good. I know it's supposed to be "pretty well" but I hate that crap.

"Draco?" she asked being slightly more civilized

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do to me when we get back to the rooms?" she was actually curious, I honestly thought that would be a give in. I moved my hand from the small of her back to her ass

"Well, Dahlia, Love…I'm going to fuck your brains out being sure to watch exactly how you move underneath me." I felt her skin heat up

"Oh…gotcha." She said an octave higher than usual it made me feel very…_inspired_

"I'll be gentle." I cooed smoothly siding her off my shoulder massaging every bit of skin. She was soon standing pinned between my arms not able to move at all. "If you want me to anyway…" I kissed her jaw line all the way back to flick the inside of her ear with my tongue

Her breath hitched sexily against me, after she relaxed and responded—hell she started _leading_ me. Her lips moved agley against my neck gliding kisses all over

"I don't want you to be gentle, Draco."

I let out a groan of approval, gripping her hair and swiftly moving her down the hall to my room. I practically rammed through the door and tossed her carefully on the bed putting the same spell on the room as last night. Dahlia ripped off my cloak and I did the same for her…but with all over her other clothing too. We stood in the middle of my room kissing not having a care in the world while I plunged two fingers inside her. She moaned at the light pain and pleasure I was inflicting.

"Ugh…mm, more." She pleaded unbuckling my pants and shredding the buttons on my shirt simultaneously. I was in nothing more than my boxers when she wrapped her hand over my hardened cock and pumped, not being satisfied by the small moans she was getting she kneeled sliding the cloth down and licking me up and down. I left my head loll back and forth as she sucked hard on the head

"Fuck yeah, just like that." I forced more down her trout then pulled out and thrust back into her mouth over and over until I came and panted hard, she was getting excellent at this "My turn."

I pushed her against the wall and went down on her. Dahlia's limber legs were spread-eagled but one was able to go over my shoulder for better access. I quickly went to work at making her scream by sucking mercilessly on her clit while inserting three fingers in at once.

I hope this reminded her who she belongs to…

"Oh God!" her eyes were shut tightly with one hand gripping my hair the other clutching the desk to her left "Ugh—Dr-ACO…" her sweet taste lingered in my mouth as I pushed her stomach down on the desk and entered her sharply She gasped at the pain of still being a little too tight for this position, but she could handle it. My thrusts were deeper than they were hard and I could hear the transformation between pained indulgence to mind blowing passion.

"Dahlia—ugh! That's it!" I hissed in her ear

"Oh—yes! Malfoy, harder!" she demanded I was more than happy to obey

I slammed into her a few more time then that was it she came and I fallowed shortly afterwards. We regained our breath and I let her stand.

"I should be getting back…" she trailed off

"Right," I watched her dress and gave her a kiss goodnight. "If you have trouble sleeping, I'll be here." She smiled and kissed me one last time fore the moment

"Ok." My eyes guided her down the hall until the shadows took over her pretty form

I got absolutely no sleep that night. It really sucked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading now go review! **

**Btw putting music playing devices on shuffle makes a story very bio-polar lol**

**-OD98**


	6. What I'm Capable Of

**Hello! I've decided that I'll update Dahlia again then P.G. & F.B. later, probably tomorrow, ok? K!  
**

**Dedicated to the person that sent me a review as 12345, mucho thanks!**

**Disclaimer- bang '|**|= --­**O_O:.'.: | **_**splat**_** (That is what I want to do everytime I do a Disclaimer)**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I stumbled in and out of my shower with such insomnia it would make a crack addict proud. I didn't bother to knot my tie tightly for fear I'd gag myself before I got a chance to piss off Dahlia today. What can I say? I'm a charmer.

I dragged my feet down the hall cursing the bright lights for…bloody hell—for ever even existing. I spotted raven hair, pale skin, and flawless beauty _"Yep, that's my bodyguard slash to-bit hooker!" _damn it I felt bad saying that…fucking emotions must die—but I'll work on that later

She saw me and half smiled then went back to eating just as I walked over taking my usual seat. The boys must have upgraded Dahlia because she's publicly my property now. Now _that_ felt good to say…or would it be to think? Whatever.

"Dahlia, guys." I greeted "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I was thinking we could use a few lone Gryffindor as target practice." Said Dahlia, we all just stared at her "What?"

"If anything happens to Draco…I'm going after Dahlia." I heard Aaron whisper

"Pleasant thought." I glared at him and he started eating like it was his job "Never mind them, Love…they don't think I'd actually kill them, is the thing."

"Easy problem to fix, Draco." The guys just looked at us

"What?" I asked while freezing with a bit of toast hanging from my mouth

"Um…aside from the fact you're both practically one mind—" Stated Devin

"You called her _Love._" Gaped Mark "You've never done that before…"

I just glared at the butter and said nothing but felt them watching me "So? You call your girls Love."

"Yeah but…It's _you_."

"My apologies Boys, I've kept him up all night." She flashed them a mischievous smile "I'm surprised he knows his name." she gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek

"_Oh_…" they cackled and smirked at me, I returned the favor

"What can I say?" I sighed

The rest on the day was uneventful but in the Defense Against the Dark Arts When she was sitting next to me, in the back of the class, I could tell that Dahlia was amused—even at the most advanced spells she would smile or laugh silently. The way she looked at the teacher would even make _my father_ proud the malice—the _dark­_ side of my girl showed through. It was sexy and evilly seductive they way her eyes lit up with thoughts that little girls shouldn't have…

She looked over, probably feeling my eyes, and smirked giving me _those_ eyes. You know what I'm talking about right? The look that just says _"I'm going to do something naughty."_

"Miss Markin. You seem to be enjoying my lecture more than the other students. Why so entertained?" hissed the Professor in annoyance

"You don't expect these to _work_ do you?" she asked, eyes shining

"_Yes_, they are to work, Miss! How dare you as to be so rude!" he seethed

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir…but to me it seems as if you want to get us all killed." She smiled sweetly

"Very well then—Attack me! Well see whose charm is better." Dahlia stood and nodded in acceptation

"_You stupid, stupid fool"_ was the only thing coming to mind

"Ready…set…go." Said the Professor

"Expulso!" Yelled Dahlia

"Protego!" he cast in defense, it was the Shield Charm we had been learning. He had no idea what was to come.

"Duro!" our teacher stood petrified into stone after the charm shattered its way through the shield. Dahlia grinned evilly and whispered " Fiendfyre…"

This was a charm I had been trying to perfect…it was an extremely powerful cursed fire spell that took shape of amazing creatures that would destroy all in it's path—including our instructor

Before my eyes a giant serpent emerged from her wand and headed strait for our mentor. The dear in his eyes was exhilarating to watch but I knew I had to stop her.

I abruptly stood and cast the Flame Freezing charm on the great snake—It didn't have an effect! No, no he's gonna die! Dahlia will have killed him!

"That's enough, Draco. Watch, nothing bad will happen, I promise." She put her hand over my wand

The serpent hit hi head-on and disappeared.

"Class the Stone Spell cannot be burned, scorched or charred in anyway. Use it to protect someone from fire but be sure to put them back immediately so they can help you fight." She said to everyone, all of us had wide eyes at her

She undid the hex and put the Confusing charm on him so he wouldn't report her. We exited the class in silence and went on with the rest of our classes, but I'll be sure to bring that up later.

* * *

**RXR Thanks!**

**-OD98**


End file.
